Hope
by Writergirl246
Summary: Set after 5x04 THIS IS NOT SPOILER FREE. A twist on what I would have liked to see captain swan talk about before their amazing beautiful kiss. ONE SHOT


The darkness had taken over emma faster then she expected. Her constant struggle with light and dark had left her fraggle, weak and on the verge of sickness. Her hair had taken on a shade of villainous gray and her skin had began to sparkle with bits of gold that made her sick to her stomach. She was desperately losing this fight. She laid on her side shaking in despair locking eyes with the pirate right by her side. His blue eyes flashed with deep concern, looking at emma in this state. His love, his hope, his light lying there helplessly. It was pure torture.

Emma placed a hand on killian's hook, her thumb rubbing the curve of it before wrapping her whole hand around it. Hot tears ran down her face as she laid in pure agony. Looking at him made it harder. All magic came with a price and this was it. Knowing that she was causing him pain deep within made her feel almost guilty. Guilty about doing what's right, about being a hero. Because that's who she was. the savior, she brought back all the happy endings. But never got to experience one of her own, well not for long anyway. A slight smile pulled at the corner of her cheeks as she slightly caressed killian's face.

" I wanna remember you like this" Emma whispered keeping in a cough

" Don't speak love" Killian spoke, softly running his fingers through her hair

Emma swallowed the large lump in her throat before she continued. She couldn't keep quiet any longer. This was happening whether she wanted it or not. She had to tell him how she felt

" I'm not gonna make it am I...the darkness, it's too strong. It's eating me away" Emma clutched her side

" NO, don't say that. We can still find a way" Killian growled with a deep anger in his voice

" Killian. Please stop saying we'll find another way. I...it's too late. Look at me. I'm becoming a monster. Pretty soon, you won't be able to recognize me" Emma pleaded searching for a reaction his his deep blues

" I'm not giving up on you. On us" Killian tighten his grip on her hand. Emma slightly smiled back

" I know, but this...it's...it's not fair to you, to us. Why do I have to give up everything, while everyone else still gets to live happily ever after. I'm so tired of doing this to myself, saving people and getting nothing in return " Emma spoke

" That's not true swan. If you didn't become the dark one, regina would have. Which is more scarier love" Killian said trying to add humor in a situation that didn't require it. It was one of the many things emma loved about him. A slight chuckle escaped her lips

" But, if she did. We could be enjoying camelot together. It's beautiful out there and we're... I'm stuck in here. I just wanna be with you killian" Emma raised her head to capture his lips in a soft passionate kiss. The taste of rum and sea salt on his lips made her smile. This is how she wanted to remember him. The taste of his lips, his warm breath slightly gazing right above her cheek., his deep blues gazing into her stone cold green's. She would treasure this moment for as long as she could

I'm sorry for putting you through this " Emma whispered

" You don't have to apologize love. But we're not gonna sit here all day and talk about what went wrong and what could have been. No, we're going for a little walk" Killian held his hand out, waiting for emma to take it

Emma locked eyes with killian before she protested. " Going out for a walk, what is that going to solve"

" To get your mind off the demon in your head" Killian laced their fingers together

The couple walked for a while before finding their way to a field of pink roses, encircled around a forest of trees, secluded from prying eyes

" This is incredible, how'd you find this place" Emma was in amazement, taking in the floral scent of roses around her. He never cease to amaze her with his ways of romance. Who knew, the "big bad" captain hook was such a romantic.

" believe it or not, just now love" A smirk pulled at the corner of killian's cheeks

" Huh...well it's beautiful. Thank you" Emma smiled . She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Even after becoming the dark one he continued to stand by her side, and fight this with her. Emma pulled her pirate into a warm hug. Killian smiled back, slipping his arm around emma's slim waist. A slight chuckle escaped her lips.

" Do you think we could even get back to storybrooke. That we could get that white picket fence life. Is that what you want. It's just that you have so much faith in me and I..." Emma paused staring into his icy blues

" Yes. i'm not giving up, neither should you. For our future" Killian smiled. Emma's stomach turned to mush " Our future" had a nice ring to it

" Our future...Does that mean, are you saying. Marriage" Emma's cheeks grew a bright red. Getting married to killian, her pirate. Was that even possible. Not that marriage didn't cross her mind. In fact she'd be lying if she said she's never thought about it.

" When the time comes" Killian said

" Well, in that case. I do" Emma wrapped her arms around her arms around killian's shoulders before pulling him closer, capturing his lips in a passionate, romantic kiss. And for the first time in a really, really long time emma she had the most important thing, Hope.


End file.
